I've Got a Dream!
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: or Why Gwaine shoudn't get Lancelot drunk. Basically a parody of Tanged's 'I've Got a Dream' featuring the Merlin cast! Warning: contains much randomness. Not suitable for people looking for a proper plot with logic and jazz. We are not liable for responsibility if you are driven to insanity by whatever you read from this moment on. Read at own risk.


**I…I couldn't not do it. **

**I totally own Merlin. Yep, totally. No doubt about it. I am the owner of all things Merlin. Just call me Mr. Merlin. Except don't 'cause I'm not a boy. Oh, and I also own Tangled. Yup, totally. **

…**Jokes, I don't. (Ohhhhh, I'm so funny…*tumbleweed*…or not…)**

**Don't own Merlin, don't own Tangled or the song 'I've got a dream!'…just the words below. And for those of you who want to sing along, the lyrics uninterrupted by speech and descriptions are in the author's notes at the bottom. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was Gwaine's fault, really. He was the one that dragged them to the tavern, and he was the one that tempted Sir Lancelot with that first pint of ale…which turned into a second, then a third…

And then…this…

Lancelot was yelling at the man in the corner playing a piano to give him a tune, before climbing up onto the table he and some of the other knights, Arthur, Merlin and Gwen were sat around. And then he began to sing.

"_I'm untruthful, brash and weird, I have a failed beard. And I've always struggled using perfect grammar! Though my life's been full of woes, and I've got eleven toes! I've always longed to be a wedding planner!"_

He grabbed Arthur and Gwen's hands and dragged them up with him with a huge grin on his face. _"Can't you see me with a happy little couple? Looking over fleurs and colour schemes! Sure, I have a mace for smashin', but I've got a sense of fashion! And way down deep inside, I got a dream!"_

Under the heavy influence of Camelot's best Ale, the knights and friends had no qualm with grinning and chanting, _"he's got a dream! He's got a dream!"_

"_See, I'm not the filthy liar that I seemed!"_ Lancelot warbled. _"Sure, I lied about my bloodline, but I've saved this place ten-fold times! Like everybody else I got a dream!"_

Other visitors to the tavern glanced over at the table of knights, some shaking their heads and other humming along whilst the caped crusaders urged Leon onto the table.

"_I have a ginger afro,"_ he lamented. _"And, I've been told, a killer knife-throw. And wearing dresses labelled me as 'queer'. Though I defend castle walls, _

_I still long for some applause! So I really want to have a stage career!"_

Shoving Lancelot, who was still on the table, off and onto the floor, Leon flicked his cloak over his shoulders with flourish and spread his arms out dramatically. _"Can't you see me in the limelight, entertaining? Roses thrown to me after each scene! Then I won't get funny looks, when my gowns come off the hooks! 'Cause way down deep inside I got a dream!"_

Again the knights came back in with a chorus of, _"he's got a dream, he's got a dream!"_ with some other regulars to the tavern joining in.

Leon took the stage once more. _"One day I'll polish all my jewellery 'til it gleams! Though it seems I'll never die, I still yearn to touch the sky! Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

"_Gwen would like to quit and be a farmer."_ Gwen smiled sheepishly, holding up a pitchfork.

"_Elyan draws and makes designer shoes." _Elyan glanced up from the paper he was drawing on and gave them thumbs up.

"_Gwaine makes little pies."_ Gwaine bit into a miniature apple pie and grinned.

"_And Uther loves to hypnotise!"_ Uther appeared at the doorway, holding a pendant and smiling eerily.

"_Merlin bakes!"_ The servant-come-sorcerer held up a tray of cookies.

"_Gaius skis."_ Gaius leapt in through the window wearing a pair of skiing goggles.

"_Arthur wants to referee."_ The prince blew hard on a whistle and waved his hands in the air.

Lancelot stood on the table by Percival and looked down before singing in a low voice, _"And Percival is secretly a bro-o-ny_…"

Percival looked up, blushing, with an armful of 'My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic' stuffed toys and merchandise.

Agravaine chose that moment to barge into the tavern. "What the devil is going on in here?"

The piano came to an abrupt stop. Everyone turned to glare at him slowly as Uther walked up to him and said, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your dream?"

Agravaine was about to reply with an indignant comment but was cut off by the knights drawing their swords and pointing them at him.

"_I've got a dream, a mission!"_ he sang, leaping onto the nearest table._ "A villainous ambition! So shush and hear what plans I've got in store! Soon I'll sit upon that throne, ruling Camelot alone! With all the leather outfits I could ask for!"_

He was met with cheers from the other ale-drinkers and sighed in relief. However, it was short lived as a loud rumbling was heard from somewhere outside. Suddenly, a dragon's head appeared at the broken window and sang in a low, gravelly tone, _"I've got a dream,"_

"_He's got a dream!" _the others echoed.

"_I've got a dream!"_

"_He's got a dream!"_

"_That magic, soon, once more, will reign supreme! And although I'm in a tavern, _

_I'm so glad I left my cavern! Like all you tasty folks, I've got a dream!"_

"_It's got dream! He's got dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream!_

_We have hopes despite our set daily routines! And Royal regimes!"  
_

"_Call us noble,"_ sang the knights.

"_Prats,"_ continued Arthur.

"_Abnormal!"_ Merlin added.

"_And ridiculously hopeful!"_ everyone joined in.

_"'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!" _crooned Lancelot.

Leon and Elyan repeated, _"I've got a dream!"  
_  
_"I've got a dream!" _Gwen chirped.

_"I've got a dream!"_ Gwaine and Percival chanted.

"_I've got a dream!"_ Gaius sang.

"_I've got a dream!"_ Uther warbled.

Merlin and Arthur pushed to the front to yell, _"I've got a dream!"  
_  
Everyone in the tavern continued, _"Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"_

Indeed, the entire episode was Gwaine's fault.

* * *

**Thank you to my lovely sister for reading over the lyrics and making sure they work. LOVE YA! :D**

**And the promised lyrics. Have fun. **

**Lancelot: I'm untruthful, brash and weird, I have a failed beard. And I've always struggled using perfect grammar! Though my life's been full of woes, and I've got eleven toes! I've always longed to be a wedding planner! Can't you see me with a happy little couple? Looking over fleurs and colour schemes! Sure, I have a mace for smashin', but I've got a sense of fashion! And way down deep inside, I got a dream!**

**Knights: He's got a dream! He's got a dream!**

**Lancelot: See, I'm not the filthy liar that I seemed. Sure, I lied about my bloodline, but I've saved this place ten-fold times! Like everybody else I got a dream!**

**Leon: I have a ginger afro. And, I'm told, a killer knife-throw. And wearing dresses labelled me as 'queer'. Though I defend castle walls, I still long for some applause! So I really want to have a stage career! Can't you see me in the limelight, entertaining? Roses thrown to me after each scene! Then I won't get funny looks, when my gowns come off the hooks! 'Cause way down deep inside I got a dream!**

**Knights: He's got a dream, he's got a dream!**

**Leon: One day I'll polish all my jewellery 'til it gleams! Though it seems I'll never die, I still yearn to touch the sky! Like everybody else I've got a dream!**

**Everyone: Gwen would like to quit and be a farmer. Elyan draws and makes designer shoes. Gwaine makes little pies. And Uther loves to hypnotise! Merlin bakes! Gaius skis. Arthur wants to referee.**

**Lancelot: And Percival is secretly a bro-o-ny…**

**Agravaine: I've got a dream, a mission! A villainous ambition! So shush and hear what plans I've got in store! Soon I'll sit upon that throne, ruling Camelot alone! With all the leather outfits I could ask for!**

**John Hurt: I've got a dream**

**Everyone: He's got a dream!**

**John Hurt: I've got a dream!**

**Everyone: He's got a dream!**

**John Hurt: That magic, soon, once more, will reign supreme! And although I'm in a tavern, I'm so glad I left my cavern! Like all you tasty folks, I've got a dream!**

**Everyone: He's got dream! He's got dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! We have hopes despite our set daily routines! And Royal regimes!  
**

**Knights: Call us noble**

**Arthur: Prats**

**Merlin: Abnormal!**

**Everyone: And ridiculously hopeful!**

**Lancelot: 'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!**

**Leon & Elyan: I've got a dream!**

**Gwen: I've got a dream!**

**Gwaine & Percival: I've got a dream!**

**Gaius: I've got a dream!**

**Uther: I've got a dream!**

**Merlin & Arthur: I've got a dream!**

**Everyone: Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!**


End file.
